lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wolf-I-Fied
Piosenka z odcinka ,"Zatrzaśnięte drzwi". Śpiewają ją Vinnie i Sunil. Jest nawiązaniem do piosenki ,Thriller. Wersja polska :Lektor ::Robi się coraz ciemniej, księżyc jest w pełni ::W oddali sałychać wycie i mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. ::Myślisz, że to tylko wiatr, ale nagle dzieje się coś, ::Co sprawia, że nie jesteś już tego pewien! :Sunil ::Dookoła ciemno, coś rusza się, ::a ty niejasne masz wrażenie, że coś tu nie tak jest :Vinnie ::Za sobą drzwi zamykasz, chcesz ukryć się, ::a za tobą po podłodze pełznie jakiś cień. ::ble ble ble :Sunil ::A wtedy krzyk, tak to krzyczysz ty. ::Drżą kolana, zimny pot, serce szybko bije :Vinnie ::Szpony i kły, jeż? ::Już nie wierzysz własnym oczom, nie jeż, ale wilk! :Razem ::W wilka zmienił się, już lepiej wiej, ::Tutaj nie ma już nikogo, kto uratuje cię. ::W wilka zmienił się, więc lepiej wiej, ::Już się nigdzie nie ukryjesz, pożegnaj teraz się. ::ble ble ble :Sunil ::Miałeś nadzieję, dając kroczek w tył. ::Lepiej pomyśl, bo on znowu po piętach depcze ci. :Vinnie ::Ty chowasz się za rogiem, kto goni wiedzieć chcesz, a tam prawie pół tuzina. ::To niesprawiedliwe jest! :Sunil ::A wtedy krzyk, tak to krzyczysz ty. ::Drżą kolana, zimny pot, serce szybko bije. ::ble ble ble :Vinnie ::Szpony i kły, o nie! ::Już nie wierzysz własnym oczom to wilki, nie wy! :Razem ::Wilkiem każdy jest, już lepiej wiej, ::tutaj nie ma już nikogo, kto uratuje cię. ::Wilkiem każdy jest, więc lepiej wiej, ::już się nigdzie nie ukryjesz, pożegnaj teraz się. :Razem ::Wilkiem każdy jest.. ::ble ble ble (Sunil) ::Nie bardzo mi się to podoba! :Razem ::Wilkiem każdy jest... (Vinnie) :Całkiem nieźle tańczą! ::ble ble ble :Razem ::Wilkiem każdy jest.. ''(Sunil) '' ::Co z tego że dobrze tańczą?! :Razem ::Wilkiem każdy jest.. ::ble ble ble Wersja orginalna ::Lektor ::The night is getting darker ::And the full moon is in the sky ::In the distance you hear a howl ::And a blood-curdling cry ::You think it's probably just the wind ::But then something else happens ::Something that makes you think again :Sunil ::There's something moving ::Out through the night ::You got that sickly sinking feeling ::That something isn't right :Vinnie ::You run to find a shelter ::Locking the door ::But behind you there's a shadow ::Crawling 'cross the floor :Sunil ::You turn to scream (Aah!) ::It seems a little mean ::Knees are shaking, cold sweat ::And your hearts a-racing :Vinnie ::Those claws, those teeth ::Who's that underneath? ::Is that a hedgehog? ::Your eyes can't believe :i Vinnie ::He's been wolf-i-fied! ::You better fly ::Cause there's no one here to save you ::And you cannot deny ::He's been wolf-i-fied! ::Just say goodbye ::Cause there's no place left to run to ::There's no place left to hi-ide :Sunil ::You think you made it ::Running out the back ::But you better think again ::Because something's on your track :Vinnie ::You run into a corner ::Turn to see who's there ::Now there's almost half a dozen ::That seems a bit unfair! :Sunil ::You turn to scream (Aah!) ::Get something in between ::Knees are shaking, cold sweat ::And your hearts a-racing :Vinnie ::Those claws, those teeth ::Who's that underneath? ::Are those your friends there? ::Your eyes can't believe :Wszyscy ::They've been wolf-i-fied! ::No need to try ::Cause there's no one here to save you ::And you cannot deny ::We've been wolf-i-fied! ::Just say goodbye ::Cause there's no place to run to ::There's no place left to hi-ide ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Sunil: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Vinnie: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Sunil: I don't care about good dancers! ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Kategoria:Piosenki